1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction force actuator and a steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steer-by-wire steering device includes a motor that applies reaction force to a steering wheel (operating member) that a driver operates (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-245819).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-245819